


Thin Walls

by littlellamalittlelion



Series: Thin Walls [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlellamalittlelion/pseuds/littlellamalittlelion
Summary: Dan and Phil’s apartment has very thin walls, and they can hear everything that happens inside their house. Things get heated when Dan thinks that Phil is sleeping, and starts to moan really loudly in the middle of the night.





	1. Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> \- This is a Friends with Benefits story, not really original, but fun!
> 
> \- I do not own any of the characters, the fanfics and art mentioned, or anything like that, but I do own the plot;
> 
> \- English IS NOT my first language, so if you find any mistakes ignore them or let me know in the comments, thanks! 
> 
> \- This is a FANfiction, do not take any of this as real or based in true stories.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a rainy cold day in London. Dan and Phil were sited side by side at their couch, in their lobby, browsing on Tumblr for the last hour. What a surprise. Both of the guys were used to sleep late in night, almost in the morning, but since they started the book tour and their live staged show, they’ve being trying to get more hours of sleep on more commercial times, so it was not a big surprise for Dan when Phil got out of the couch around 1am to go to bed.

“Goodnight Dan” Said the older one, yawning while getting his laptop from the couch.

“Night Phil. I will just hear some new musics that came out and go to bed too. Don’t forget that we have to wake up at 11am because of the BBC Christmas Special, we still have some things to write for it and a few musics to choose.” Said Dan while Phil was leaving the lounge. Their wall was pretty thin, so Dan didn’t even needed to raise his voice, Phil could hear him from the other side of the house easily.

“Got it! See you tomorrow.” Answered Phil, closing his room door.

“Night!” Said Dan, paying attention to his computer again. Browsing on Tumblr was his favorite thing to do in the internet, for sure. Actually no, as a 24 years old single man, was very addicted to phanfiction and porn, but he was not going to admit it to anyone if asked.  
It was around 2:30am when Dan finally left their lobby. For the past hour and half Dan stubbled across some phanfics that had some smut on it, and even though he would never admit it, the visual images he was getting in his mind made him horny. Phil by now should be sleeping, so Dan was excited - pun intended - for his “before bed” plans.

Even though they were grow up men with needs, Dan and Phil never had much privacy in their London apartment. Their walls are very thin, and once they realized that they could hear each other breathing in their rooms from the kitchen, or the lobby, and mainly from the other’s room, they couldn’t enjoy some wanking time while the other was awake. But since Dan, and specially Phil, were very heavy sleepers, the middle of the night, and the beginning of the morning were when Dan and Phil’s walls would echo the pleasure sounds from the boys.

Dan, by the time he reached his bed, was already fully erected and almost naked. He couldn’t comprehend how their fans could do it, but they were pretty good in capturing the essence of him and Phil, and Dan would be lying if he said that the idea of fucking Phil mindlessly in their dinner table was not exciting enough to almost make him cum only from reading it.

Even though he knew Phil was not going to wake up from his moans, Dan turned some music in his iPhone, so he could be as loud as he wanted. Their TATINOF playlist started, and the voice of Hayley Willians singing “Still into you” echoed around his room. Much better. Dan reached the lube and got the rest of his clothes off, laying in his bed, and grabbing his hard cock in his hands. Dan moaned loud on the first stroke, echoing in the house. He knew that he wouldn’t last very long.

Phil was almost sleeping in his room when he heard Dan turning the music on, right in the other side of his wall. Phil knew what was coming as soon as he heard it. Dan didn’t knew, but for the past few months Phil was having a really hard time sleeping, and he would never fall asleep for at least 2 hours after going to bed. So for the past two months he would hear Dan jerking off right across him room, and try to ignore it. For two months Phil failed. For two months Phil would masturbate to the sound of his best friend’s moans, and they would come together. Phil knew how this night would end. Phil didn’t want the night to end like that again.

Dan had a very vivid image in his head. He was rimming Phil, licking his hole moaning, and pushing two fingers inside rough and deep. He was able to imagine Phil curling his toes and moaning pushing his feet strong in his bed. Dan felt like his hand wasn’t fast enough to make him cum, he was moaning really loud, sweating, calling Phil’s name. He was glad that Troye Sivan’s voice coming from his phone was covering his sounds, or at least he though it was.

Phil couldn’t take it. He could hear Dan as perfectly as if Dan was laying in his bed. The thin wall between their rooms, and Troye’s voice weren’t enough to cover it. Phil was hard, in need of some relief, and he didn’t want to do it by himself anymore. And then he heard it. A loud, clear call, a needed call. Dan was moaning his name. Phil got up, only with his boxers on, and left his room. He waited for a couple of seconds outside Dan’s door, just listening to it. He would be lying if he said that he never though about Dan in a sexual way before all the waking sessions they “shared” without the other knowing. Phil always though that Dan was hot, and he always wondered how it would feel to be fucked by his best friend. He hoped that by the end of the night, he would know.

Dan was in the middle of a long hard stroke in his cock when his door open. He turned his head to see what was happening, trying to cover himself with his blanket when he saw Phil going into his room.

“PHIL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

“Helping.” Said the older one, climbing into Dan’s bed, and grabbing Dan’s cock into his hands. “Oh God! You are so hot and thick, I want to lick you.”

Dan couldn’t make proper words come out of his mouth. He couldn’t believe in what was happening, he only could feel Phil’s hands stroking him hard and fast, Dan knew he was going to loose it soon, and he didn’t want to come that quick, when he didn’t know if that was the only time he and Phil would get that “comfortable” around each other. Dan tackled Phil into the bed, under him, and kissed his best friend.

They didn’t know actually what was happening. If the kiss was too much, if it was only lust talking, if that meant something, but they didn’t care, they were enjoying each other, for the night, they were not thinking, they were doing. And they were doing it right.

“Fuck me Dan. Please. I’ve been dreaming about it for the past two months, I need it.” Moaned Phil in Dan’s year. Dan didn’t need to think it twice, he took Phil’s pants off, and got down to taste his friend. If Phil was there to make his dreams come true, than Dan would do everything he wanted. Without any warning, Dan sucked Phil’s cock, until the bottom of it. Phil squirted, he wasn’t expecting for it. Dan continued going down, until he was rimming his best friend, putting a finger inside with his tongue. He continued stretching Phil for a couple of minutes, before putting a condom on, using a lot of lub in his cock, and entering entirely into Phil in one push. “OH FUCK! You are so big!”

“Damn Phil! You are too tight! Let me know when I can move” said Dan regaining some conscious and worrying about his best friend. Dan knew Phil didn’t had sex with anyone in the past year, so he needed to get used to the stretch again. It was almost painful for Dan not to move.

“Fuck me Dan, now.” That was all that Dan needed to start trusting against Phil, in a frenetic rhythm. Their moans were echoing around their entire house with the music playing in the background, and their downstairs neighbor was probably having a terrible time trying to sleep, but that was okay for Dan and Phil, because in that minute, they didn’t care. They didn’t care about the phans, about the neighbors, about society, about anything. They only cared about their sweaty bodies shocking together, their moans making a melody around the house, and each other’s kisses.  
Dan could feel that he was almost done, so he started stroking Phil’s cock, making him cum at the same time as Dan, making a mess between their chests. Dan got out of Phil and lay down in the bed, next to Phil. They were both just letting everything sink in, quiet, when “Circle of Life” started playing really loud in the room, making both jump and start laughing.

“Really Dan?” Asked Phil turning his head to look at his best friend.

“What? It is a great song.”

“You were going to wank to the theme song for The Lion King?”

“I was going to wank to the sounds you make in my imagination, The Lion King was supposed to distract you in case you wake up in the middle of it.”

“Well, you were a better distraction.” Said Phil cuddling to Dan. “Hey, what is gonna happen tomorrow?”

“I don’t know. We will see…” Said Dan kissing Phil a last time before the night ended. “For now, lets just sleep, we have to work early in the morning.”

“Goodnight Dan.”

“Goodnight Phil.”

“For the record, I love our thin walls.”

“Me too Philly, me too.”


	2. Thick Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very enjoyable night, Dan and Phil don’t know how to act around each other anymore, so they talk, figure things out, and have more fun.

Dan woke up with a naked Phil spooning him, in his bed. It was 10:30am, he had a little bit more than 6h sleep in the night before. Last night. Dan was still trying to go around the things that happened in the night before. He was waking. As usual. Phil got into his room. Phil jerked him off. He fucked Phil. They cuddled. Both felt asleep. Dan woke up. Phil was still sleeping. Both of them were completely naked. Dan needed a shower. Phil too. It sounded so much simpler than actually was. Phil was his best friend, the guy he trusted his entire life in. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t let himself do that to their friendship. Last night was a mistake. It would never happen again. Their friendship was safe. Dan would take a shower, dress up, and everything would be fine when Phil wake up.

* * *

 

 

 

Dan left the bed, carefully not to wake up Phil, picked some clothes and went downstairs for a shower. Once he was clean and dressed he went upstairs again, to find a very blushed Phil making coffee on the kitchen.

 

 

“Good morning.” Said Dan grabbing a mug to start making a hot chocolate.

 

 

“Morning.” Answered Phil still looking only to his coffee, without making any eye contact.

 

 

“Come on Phil, we are better than this. We had sex, it was great, lets get over it so we can work. We have a lot to do today and we need to be okay so it can work.”

 

 

“You are right. It is just that… It is weird to look at your face, since the last time I saw it was when you were in the middle of an orgasm, and you look really hot like that.” Commented Phil looking straight into his eyes. “I’ve had to deal with imagining your O-face for weeks, and now that I saw it, I want to look at it at all times.” Phil continued looking into Dan’s eyes for a couple more seconds before leaving the kitchen and going for his shower. Dan, by the time his mind was able to process what just happened, realized he could use a cold shower too.

 

 

For the whole 15 minutes Dan was in the shower, he was wondering what Phil would do once they saw each other. He was expecting from his best friend a lot of awkward talks for the next couple of weeks, a very direct conversation about how the fact they had sex had to stay buried in their past, and an agreement on never talking about it, and never doing it again. But he was not expecting to get teased in their first 10s together. Phil did not regret their moment together, he wanted more. Dan wanted more. And he wanted right there, right now.

 

 

“You can’t do this Dan. Think with the right head. You have to work, there are too many things to be done today, the last thing you need to do is think about your best friend, your co-worker, in your bed for the whole day.” The younger boy started mumbling around the kitchen for himself, while drinking his hot chocolate. Dan didn’t knew what to do, his mind was going to all the places. Why would Phil tease him? Of course, the sex was great, but it was a one time thing. Or not? Did Phil actually enjoyed him that much? Maybe Phil had feelings for him. Maybe he had feelings for Phil. Maybe they were already dating and they didn’t knew about it. Maybe their world had just collide. No, not maybe. Their world did colide. They were done. Things would never be the same. Things would be better. Or not. Dan would have to move. How would DanandPhilGAMES work? How could they live separated?

 

 

Phil had a pretty nice shower. He was not worried about what had just happened. He chose to go to Dan’s room in the night before. He knew what was in the the table, he just wanted to be honest, at all times, that is just how he was. He was prepared to fight for their friendship if he needed to. He was ready to be fucked every night if Dan agreed with it. Phil just wanted to live, he was happy just for having Dan by his side, no labels attached to it. When Phil left the shower and went upstairs, planning on getting ready so they could finish writing the Christmas Special Internet Takeover, he was welcome to the second floor by Dan laying down on the floor with his face on the carpet. Dan was having an existencial crisis.

 

 

“Dan. Are you okay?” Said the older one, siting on the floor next to his friend head.

 

 

“No. Just leave me to die. I don’t wanna move.”

 

 

“You have to move, we got work to do.”

 

 

“I love this apartment. I don’t wanna move.”

 

 

“What? Did the landlord called? Why do we have to move? What is happening?”

 

 

“You don’t have to pretend you still wanna live with me. I know you don’t. I will just move and we can figure out the rest of the things later. I want Dil though, I will keep my computer and our SIM is coming with me. I can’t leave him behind. We have to cancel the World Tour, we may need to change our things with BBC, but don’t worry I can talk to them, I will quit if you want me too..”

 

 

“DAN! Shut up. What the fuck is happening? We are not moving, you are not moving, you are not going to quit, Dil is staying here, with us. The World Tour is gonna happen. What the hell happened to you in the ten minutes I was in the shower? Look at me Dan,what is wrong?”

 

 

“You hate me. I understand. I will just leave. You don’t have to pretend you don’t want me to.” Said Dan, finally facing Phil, and not the floor. Phil finally understood what was happening to Dan. He had to much time to analyze everything. He had created theories and conversations in his mind, with himself, to a point he got to a conclusion by himself, without asking Phil a thing about it. It was not the first time he had done that, but it was the first time in a long time.

 

 

“Look at me Dan. I don’t hate you. You are my best friend. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you I wouldn’t have the Radio show, or our book, or our tour, or our fans. There is no Phil without Dan, there is no Dan without Phil. Why would I hate you?” Asked Phil, moving to a side to sit better, leaving space for Dan to sit too.

 

 

“Because I fucked you last night. I fucked our friendship. I fucked up. I am so stupid. Why are you still talking to me?” Questioned the confused guy.

 

 

“Because I love you. You are the best person I’ve ever met. You are my best friend. My soul mate. The one that understands me. Just as you were yesterday, last month, and six years ago. I could never hate you Dan. It is not gonna be because we gave in to our lust yesterday, that this means we are not gonna be a WE anymore.” Said Phil, gaining Dan’s attention. “And I know we don’t know what all of this means. But I don’t care. I still have you, you still have me, we don’t need to figure everything out now. I loved last night. That doesn’t mean I don’t love being your friend anymore. We can be whatever we wanna be. We don’t have to label it. If we wanna have sex again, we can. If we want to forget it and never go back to this subject again, we can. We can do everything we want to. There is no worries anymore Dan.”

 

 

“Why are you this good to me? What did I do to deserve you?”

 

 

“You were you. And I love you. Now lets get up, we have a radio show to record, and God knows we have nothing planned yet, and we don’t have time for planning anymore, we have to be at BBC in 30 minutes. I will call us a cab and you go fix your hair, you are half hobbit right now.”

 

 

“Well, not all of us can look perfect just after a shower.” Said Dan getting up in his feet. “Thank you. I love you too.” Said the younger men, hugging his best friend.

 

 

“Of course, I am here whenever you need me.” Said Phil, leaving a kiss in Dan’s neck. “Now go, you have 5 minutes. Go.”

 

 

“I am going, blow all the candles then while you wait.”

 

 

“I will do it.”

 

 

Both of the guys had a pretty amazing day with Jim, Ben, Rose and Rosie. The recording took longer than they were prepared for, but it was fun, and the time passed really fast. Everyone was very tired when they finished, so they all went straight home once all was done. Dan and Phil got home straight to their lobby, and in a couple of minutes both were already in their browsing position, going trough Youtube, Tumblr and Twitter.

 

 

“When are you planning on posting a new Danisnotonfire video not related to TABINOF? Everyone is commenting about it.” Asked Phil after a long time they were silently sited next to each other in their own little world. Dan had turned on their playlist on Spotify for TATINOF, so they were enjoying good music together.

 

 

“I don’t know. I am finishing going trough the bloopers for PINOF7 tonight, and it is probably gonna go up in a couple of days, maybe two weeks after it? I still have to find something I wanna talk about.”

 

 

“That is a good idea. I have no idea what is gonna be my next video, after the Fan Collab one. I was thinking that maybe a new day in the life. Or a youtuber collab. Its been a long time since I’ve made a collab with Louise, I may make this happen. Or maybe Joe, or Caspar… I don’t know.”

 

 

“Caspar is a good idea. He was talking about the fact you too never made your exclusive interview with him, so he will be down for that, I’m pretty sure.”

 

 

“Yeah. I’ll call him tomorrow… He might be too busy though. With the movie and everything.”

 

 

“You can always ask.” Finished Dan, too focused in his computer to actually think in something better to say.

 

 

“What are you doing over there? You look very concentrated.”

 

 

“I was going trough the fan arts for our next videos. These fans are really artistic. I love it. But some of them missed the announcement that was supposed to be about our fanfictions, and they are sending random fanfiction fan-arts. It is fun though.” Said Dan continuously browsing. A couple minutes latter, Dan was shocked by the image he saw.

 

 

The drawing was one of the most realistic drawings of his naked body he ever saw. He actually had a nice butt on it, but that was not what made him stop. The fan-art was about the fanfiction he was reading on the night before. The one that made him so horny, that ended up causing him and Phil to have sext until 4am. And the drawing was even better than Dan’s imagination. Dan thought that if he just scrolled down he would be able to take his mind out of it, but the same person who draw that, drew the entire fanfiction, frame by frame, and that by itself made Dan horny again.

 

 

Phil noticed that Dan had stopped scrolling, and looked very red and bothered. Phil scooped to his side to see what was going on in his computer.

 

 

“What is this? DAN! Why are you going trough smut fan-art? You are supposed to be choosing things for your video!” 

 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry, should I just ignore all the others creative drawings then? Common, appreciate it!” Said the younger one, scrolling again, until they reached the part of the fanfiction where Phil was laying on the table and Dan was on top of him, already fucking him hard.

 

 

“I guess the Phil in the picture is appreciating it more than me, to be honest.” Commented Phil looking into Dan’s eyes. “I am sure he is having a great time. I don’t think our table could hold us, though."

 

 

“Are you jealous of him? Do you wanna test the table, is that what you are saying?” Asked Dan with a smile in his face, kinda joking.

 

 

“To be real, yes, I am. And yes I do wanna test the table.” Said Phil pretty seriously. Dan was shocked by it. “What? You asked for it, and its true. I really wanna make that fanfic real. You don’t wanna try it? I can see that you are horny already, what are you gonna do about it?” 

 

 

Dan took a couple of seconds to process what Phil had just said, before putting his laptop to a side and kissing his best friend. Neither of them were very focused on the kissing on the other night, but now they actually took time to explore each others mouth, and it felt amazing. It felt right.

 

 

“Where did this decided Phil come from? You are very shy usually, but not today.” Commented Dan while Phil kissed his neck.

 

 

“Its because you don’t know this side of me. You’ve made me hear you coming a few times a week for the past 2 months, I’ve been going crazy. I want you. Now. I want you to take me on the table.”

 

 

“So what you've mean is that you’ve been sexually frustrated for the past two months, and this is horny Phil talking to me right now?” Laughed Dan. 

 

 

“Exactly. Now enjoy it. Fuck. Me. Dan.” Said Phil very slowly into Dan’s ear, making him shut up and get even harder than he already was. Dan got his mouth back to his best friend’s. His hands were busy taking Phil’s clothes out, and once he finished, he worked fast on getting his clothes out too.

 

 

“You. Table. Now.” That was all Dan needed to say, and Phil did it.

 

 

For this time, Dan didn’t use much time stretching Phil, he was still ready from their late night fun, but he did grab some lube and a condom to make things easier. Once Dan just pushed inside, in one go, both of the men moaned together, feeling complete again. In that moment, words weren’t needed. Both of them could feel an instant connection, something special, something happening. Dan was rougher this time, he wasn’t worried about Phil anymore, he was giving him what he asked for, and Phil was loving it. 

 

 

The table was making a pretty weird sound at each humping from Dan, but it was holding it pretty well. To be honest, Dan thought they would have to move to the carpet really quickly because the table couldn’t handle it, but it did. Phil was feeling great. He felt complete. Once Dan hit his prostate he knew he wasn’t going to last for long, it was just too much for him. Both of the men were sweating and moaning each other’s name, making a show for whoever was in the building to hear. Dan noticed that Phil was close, so he decided to help, grabbing his friend’s cock in his hand, and milking it really fast and strong, Phil almost lost it, but he wanted to wait for Dan, so he started squeezing his ass to make Dan feel it tighter, and they ended up coming together a few secs later. Dan collapsed over Phil, the table perfectly fine and still under them. 

 

 

Both of the guys stayed in that position for a few minutes, recovering, until the mess they’ve made stated to bother and made them leave. 

 

 

“I guess the table passed the test.” Commented Phil, kinda laughing.  

 

 

“We have a thick table, pretty useful, but I don’t think I’ll be able to ever eat on it again.” Said Dan leaving the table and getting his condom off.

 

 

“You can eat me on it anytime you want.” Blinked Phil, getting into his feet again. “Now, how do you feel about testing your bathroom? I think the walls there are pretty good.” 

 

 

“I don’t know about the walls, but the water is very appealing right now. Lets take a shower and go to bed, we do have a few things to work on tomorrow.” 

 

 

“Such a party wrecker.” Joked Phil while they moved downstairs to the bathroom.

 

 

“Such a horny bastard.” Answered Dan pushing Phil from the waist and kissing his neck.

 

 

“I can’t argue with that. Now shower, as you said, we have more things to do with our lives than sex.”

 

 

“Nah, things can wait. Lets test those walls.”

 

 

“Lets do it.”

 


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil are more and more comfortable with they new “relationship”. Once they come back home after Christmas with their families they have some great welcome back time together in Dan’s bed.

 

Dan was counting the minutes to get home. Don’t get him wrong, he loved spending time with his family, and Christmas back home was great, but Dan missed his bed. He missed his apartment. He missed WiFi. He missed Phil. By now he couldn’t deny it anymore, his relationship with Phil had changed, but it was for better. Since the eventful shower after the Christmas Special recording and the “table experiment”, when they exchanged hot kisses and some hand ‘actions’ pressed against their walls, they didn’t have another episode of sexy times together. That doesn’t change the fact that they would be twice more comfortable around each other, if that was possible. They would lay down in each other’s lap do browse thought Tumblr or watch movies. They would walk half naked around the house without worrying about it, and they would steal quick cast kisses when the other wasn’t noticing. They would act like a married couple, and don’t care about it for a single moment. Three days without it, and Dan already wanted it back. 

 

 

* * *

 

Phil was really happy once he closed his room’s door. Home sweet home. He was back to where he belonged. He had an amazing time having fun seeing his family again, it was always good to meet them and have time to talk about everything. Since the tour started they didn’t have much time to see their loved ones, so Phil was glad for the three days with his parents. But now it was already time to go back home, go back to his usual life. Making videos, working on their secret projects, being with Dan.  If anyone had told Phil back in 2008 that in 2015 he would be sharing an apartment with a random guy he met on the internet he would’t believe, but the thing is, Dan was not a random guy. Dan was his #1 fan. His best friend, the guy who changed his life for better. Dan was the reason why Phil accepted the BBC Radio 1 offer, damn, Dan was half of the the reason they got the offer for the radio show. None of them would probably have done a third of what they did in life, without the other. They were two parts of a whole, and Phil missed his other side. He missed how good the past weeks had been. He wanted more. 

 

 

The 28 years old boy lay down in his bed, tired from the train journey back to London. Dan would be home really soon, and Phil was excited to talk to him about his Christmas presents and tease him about his broken iPhone screen. His plans were to make a nice breakfast so he could welcome Dan back home, so he got up from the bed after a couple of minutes resting and went to the kitchen, ready to start preparing some Delia Smith pancakes. Phil turned his phone on Spotify, so he could enjoy some music while cooking. He never liked the silence in the house. With Fall Out Boy playing on the background he started making some coffee and food.

 

 

Dan only had a backpack as his travel gear and a plastic bag with some pastries he grabbed in their favorite coffee shop before heading home, so to get inside the house was really easy. As soon as he closed the door he heard one of his favorite songs ever echoing around the house. Phil was home. Dan climbed the stairs carefully, trying not to make a lot of noise, thinking about scaring Phil once he reached his room, but Dan noticed that the sound was not coming from the room, but from the kitchen. The brown haired boy was not expecting to find his best friend cooking at 11am after a 4 hours trip in a train, he was so shocked by the fact that Phil was actually cooking, even being really tired, that he forgot about trying to scare him. He also forgot about the glass door of their kitchen.

 

 

Phil was really focused on pouring the right amount of the pancake mix on the hot pan, that he didn’t notice when Dan came in into the house, so when his friend collided face first with their kitchen door, Phil almost had an heart attack with the noise. 

 

 

“DAN! OMG! YOU SCARED ME! I hate you!” Screamed Phil dropping the bowl with the rest of the pancake mix on the floor, making a huge mess. 

 

 

“Hey Phil, I missed you too, I am great, thanks for worrying.” Said Dan ironically while opening the door and going inside the kitchen. 

 

 

“Don’t come all: ‘I’m fine’ over me, you wanted to scare me, didn’t you?” Asked Phil while opening the fridge to get some ice for Dan’s face. He offered the ice pack to his friend, and grabbed his phone to turn off the loud music. 

 

 

“Yes I did, not like that though. Thanks.” Said Dan grabbing the ice package and placing it on the right side of his face. “ And if I did came over you, I would be great, not fine.” Joked him. Phil blushed really hard, but he couldn’t say much, he did leave that window open so Dan could jump on it. The sexual jokes always existed between them, but in the past few weeks they stopped like jokes, and started to sound like promises. Phil liked the change. 

 

 

“We can work on that later. Right now I have to clean this floor and order us something, because I am not gonna try to cook for you again soon.” Said Phil going down to the floor to try to clean the pancake mix mess.

 

 

“No need to order things, I brought us some food from our favorite place. I will just leave my stuffs in the room and I’ll come back to help you. Did you make coffee?” Said Dan already leaving the kitchen, not before leaving the ice pack on the sink and the bag of food in their counter. 

 

 

“Yes, I did. Do you want to watch some ‘Free!’ while we are eating? I missed our anime’s mornings, and its really cold today so I thought we could turn the fireplace on and enjoy our lobby.” Said Phil in his normal voice, he knew Dan would be able to hear him easily. 

 

 

“Yeah, we can do that, but I can’t promise I won’t sleep, I woke up at 6am, so I basically didn’t sleep. I wanted to get home early though, so I can’t complain about it.” 

 

 

“That makes two of us. Maybe we should just turn the heater on and watch things on our laptops in one of the rooms, so if we do sleep, we are at least comfy.”

 

 

“That is probably the best idea you had this week. My room? I don’t wanna lay down in the middle of a bunch of socks.” Said Dan, returning to the kitchen. He actually opened the door this time, before trying to get inside.

 

 

“Your room then. I am almost done with the cleaning, you can put the food in a tray so we can eat there, I will go turn the radiator on and grab my laptop.”

 

 

Dan put all the pastries on a food tray, grabbed them some coffee and took everything back to his room. He placed everything in his bed and decided that he needed to get more comfortable to lay down, he knew he would fall asleep in the first 10 minutes of the anime.  Deciding that he was going to be under the duvet anyway because it was cold now but later it would be hot in the house because of the heater, he took his pants off and his lather jacket, staying only in his boxers and t-shirt. 

 

 

“If you are going to be only in your boxers and t-shirt I will do the same. Skinny jeans are not very comfortable for bed.” Said Phil leaning in his door frame.

 

 

"Be my guest. There is nothing there I haven't seen before. Do you want a butter or a chocolate croissant?" Ask Dan sitting on the bed and starting to separate his food. 

 

 

"Butter is fine." Answered Phil, already only in his boxers and T-shirt climbing onto Dan's bed with his laptop in hand. "Did you have a nice time with your family?" Asked Phil while grabbing some food and a coffee. 

 

 

"Its was good. Apart from the part that I broke my phone, there was no wifi, and it was weird to be back in my old room, everything was great."

 

 

"If you were using the gift that I gave you, everything would be fine. I know you can survive with the 3g for a couple of days."

 

 

"Well I am sorry if the fact that I wasn't using my phone case hurt your feelings, but trust me, it hurts me more. Now are we gonna watch 'Free!' or what?" Asked Dan getting more comfy in his bed to watch the laptop screen. Phil turned on the anime and they started watching from where they had stop a couple weeks before. Every single time Dan watched “Free!” he would take a second to think about the fact that Phil and Haruka shared some features. Dan always like Haruka the best. 

 

 

Phil woke up with the opening credits of a new episode playing on his laptop. It was only 12:30pm but it felt like it was 2am. Dan was sleeping next to him, with the food tray still in his legs, he didn’t look very comfortable. Phil got up and took the food tray back to the kitchen, then went back to Dan’s . He was wondering if he should just stay there in Dan’s bed where they were already comfy and warm, or if he should go back to his room, where everything was cold and lonely. He decided that Dan’s bed was better, its not like they haven’t shared a bed before, and it was big enough for both of them.

 

 

Phil sited on his side and started scrolling on Tumblr, he wasn’t very tired yet, so he needed a little bit of distraction until falling asleep again. He was scrolling for half an hour until Dan started murmuring something in his sleep. Phil was just too bored and curious to not to stop everything and pay attention. Dan was laying on his right side, facing Phil. He had a relaxed sleeping face on, his mouth was a little bit open, his right hand was under the pillow and left hand was resting in front of his boxers. Not for Phil’s surprise, Dan was hard. 

 

 

Every time they travel back to their houses, they don’t have much alone time, for anything. And as they already discussed before in one of their late night talks, none of them felt comfortable masturbating with their parents in the house. Since a couple weeks ago neither of them had any sexual release, so Phil was already expecting something like this to happen any time in the next couple of days. Phil was prepared. 

 

 

Before traveling back home, Phil shopped online for some supplies of sex toys, and he was excited to try them since everything arrived in the morning he left, and the package was still closed next to his bed. He got out of Dan’s bed, not worrying about Dan waking up -he knew Dan wouldn’t- and went straight to his room, leaving the laptop in his bed and opening the box that was in the floor. Phil checked if everything was right and took the toys back to Dan’s room. This was going to be fun. 

 

 

Dan was still dreaming when Phil got into the room again. He had moved though. He was now laying on his back, the left hand still pushing on the bulge in his boxers, and he was moaning softly in the middle of his breathing. Only that view was already making Phil hard. Phil knew that if he didn’t make any really loud noise and strong movements, Dan wouldn’t wake up easily, so he was able to do what he wanted. Phil grabbed his new handcuffs and climbed on Dan’s bed. His handcuffs where really long and adjustable, so  he passed it under Dan’s bed and handcuffed each wrist in one side, adjusting it so Dan wouldn’t be able to close his arms. Both of his hands where now hanging from the sides of the bed, and Phil was really amazed by the view. 

 

 

Now it was time to wake Dan up, Phil would never do something to Dan if he didn’t want it, so Phil was going to give him a few seconds to decided if he wanted to continue it, or if he wanted his wrists back and Phil to leave. Phil was hopping Dan would chose the first option. The older boy decided that only waking him would be boring, so he placed himself over Dan, one knee each side of Dan’s hips, and started kissing Dan’s neck and collarbones. The younger one started really moaning after a few kisses, opening his eyes once Phil gave him a hickey on his neck.

 

 

“What the f…” Started Dan, noticing his hands handcuffed, and Phil over him, but his sentence was cut in half by a louder and needier moan coming from his throat. Phil was pushing his pelvis against Dan’s already hard dick, and Dan couldn’t even think straight. “What the hell are you doing?” He was able to ask after a couple of seconds.

 

 

“You were having a sexy dream, and I decided that I wanted to play a little bit. I will stop if you don’t want me to, but I really hope you want it too. Your body wants it.” Said Phil stoping everything and looking into his eyes.

 

 

“I didn’t knew you had these types of kinky wishes Mr. Lester. I am gonna kill you if you stop.” 

 

 

“You wouldn’t be able to do it, you are handcuffed to this bed if you didn’t noticed it yet.” 

 

 

“Oh I did noticed that. I like it. Tell me Phil, what do you wanna do with me?” Asked Dan staring into his ‘friend’s’ eyes. 

 

 

“No Phil here, you are calling me Master, if I let you speak. You are not gonna cum until I let you do it, and you are going to be bottoming today.” Said Phil, kinda question Dan with his eyes if he was okay with that. Dan smiled agreeing with his head, but Phil could see he was worried behind the smile. “We can stop everything anytime, you don’t need to worry. If I do anything that you are not really into, you can always tell me Dan, I will never hurt you or do anything against your will.” 

 

 

“I am fine Ph… Master. Don’t worry, Zebra will be our safe word.” Sad Dan blinking with one eye. Phil laughed and kissed him quickly.

 

 

“Zebra will be our always.” Joked Phil, making reference to Dan’s last video with Tyler Oakley. Before Dan could make any sassy comment on that, Phil’s hand went straight to Dan’s boxers and pushed it down his legs. “I am sorry about the T-shirt.” Commented Phil looking into Dan’s eyes, and before Dan could understand what was happening, Phil pushed the T-shirt apart, ripping it in the middle and in the arms, taking it of Dan. 

 

 

“MY DOGE SHIRT! PHIL! I AM…” Started screaming Dan, but he was cut off by Phil’s mouth taking his entire cock in. Phil made some sucking noises, enjoying a little bit of Dan’s moans, before taking it out of his mouth and kissing the tip. 

 

 

“What did you called me?”

 

 

“Master. I am sorry Master.”

 

 

“You are forgiven. Now, for now on I don’t wanna hear a single word or moan coming from your mouth until I say so. You understand?” Asked Phil, waiting for an answer. Dan nodded with his head, proving that he was not going to say a word. “Good boy. We are going to start things lightly, you can say your safe word if you need it, but I promise you that you won’t need it.” Said Phil going back to the box of things that he had, and searching trough it. “I am not gonna use all of these on you today, this is just an afternoon fuck, I am not gonna be very elaborated about it.” As soon as Phil finished his sentence Dan only could ask himself where this Phil was hidden before, he just said fuck, as if he was used to it.

 

 

Phil grabbed a bottle of hot cherry lubricant and started passing it in Dan’s chest, so he could feel the heat. Dan wanted to moan when Phil started rubbing his nipples with the warm liquid, but he couldn’t, and that only made him hornier. His cock was begging for some touch, and Phil decided to give it. He filled his hands with the lub and started stroking hand really quick and with a lot of pressure, causing the boy to moan really loud, echoing in the house. Phil took his hand out of Dan’s dick as soon as he heard him moaning, making the younger boy protest quietly pushing his hips in the air. 

 

 

“I told you not to moan. Tsc tsc, now I can’t have fun with your dick for a while, because I have to punish you, so no touches on your cock anymore.” Said Phil shaking his head. Dan almost cried with the thought of being neglected. Phil used the time to take all of his clothes off, and give his dick a little big of attention, while sited in Dan’s legs. Phil decided to put a show for Dan, so he was stroking himself slowly and hard, moaning as loud as he could, so Dan could imagine himself in the place and see what he was missing for not obeying his master’s orders. 

 

 

Once he was ready to continue, Phil kneel in the bed and pushed Dan’s legs apart, opening his bottom to him. Phil knew Dan hasn’t bottomed in a while, so he was prepared for the stretching. He wasn’t sure Dan was.

 

 

“You can speak now.”

 

 

“I hate you. I want my hands back so I can stroke you and make you feel good and be the reason that you had that face on a few seconds ago.” Said Dan as soon as he was able to. 

 

 

“You will have time for it latter. Now I need to know if you are really okay with this. I know you haven’t bottomed in ages and I know we didn’t discuss this before, so I need to be sure you are okay with that.”

 

 

“Let me put this in a easy and clear way for you to understand. Or you fuck me and make me feel your cock deep inside of me in the next few minutes, or as soon as you let me free from these handcuffs I will handcuff you and ride you just like one of those horses that you are really afraid of.” Said Dan very slowly. 

 

 

“Don’t say you didn’t ask for it.” Said Phil pushing one finger inside really quick without any warning. Dan moaned and arched his back out of the bed trying to get used to the feeling. Phil moved his single finger for a few minutes before pushing a second one inside and start scissoring them, to stretch it better. Dan was really hard and some pre cum was leaking from his dick already. 

 

 

Phil reached the box of toys and took a nice sized vibrator out of it. It was a little bit smaller and slim then Phil, so he knew it was a good stretch but not the best Dan would feel today. He covered the toy in lubricant and pushed it inside of Dan carefully and slowly, so he could get used to the feeling. Dan released a long and needed moan, pushing his feet on the mattress and his hips to the air.

 

 

“Fuck Phil, move it.” 

 

 

“Be patient.” Said Phil turning the vibrator on. Dan was shaking and his pre cum was leaking. Phil started moving the vibrator until he found what he was looking for. Dan growled with the vibrations against his prostate. He was not going to be able to hold back his orgasm if Phil continued that. Phil knew that, so without any warning he pulled the toy out of Dan’s body, leaving Dan on the edge. 

 

 

“FUCK! I hate you! Just fuck me Phil, please.” Phil let the ‘Master’ thing slip out, he didn’t care about it anyway, he wanted to fuck Dan, so he did it. He placed a condom on and pushed inside of Dan quickly, stoping in the end so he could adjust to it. Both of the boys moaned really loud and Dan crossed his legs in Phil’s back, to push him in further. Phil was now facing Dan for the first time since he started everything, and in a second they were kissing passionately. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes just enjoying each other, before Phil pulling out and pushing back again, hitting Dan’s spot again. “I am not gonna last much.” 

 

 

“You can’t come until I tell you so.” Said phil getting faster in his movements. Dan was moaning, trying to push his arms to hold on Phil, but he was not able to, so he held on the sheets, arching his back. Phil figured out that he had neglected Dan’s cock for long enough, so he held it stroking it once hard and slowly. Dan was not making much sense anymore. Five more fast and strong strokes and Dan was gone, coming all over him and Phil. Phil didn’t stop the stroking even after Dan came, giving him some overstimulation, making Dan squirt. Phil was close, so he stopped focusing on Dan and pushed a few more times fast inside of him, releasing his orgasm and collapsing over Dan’s body. 

 

 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Phil pushing off and kissing Dan, that was eager to kiss him back. Phil them disposed from the condom and opened the handcuffs, freeing Dan. Both of the boys were really tired. Dan hugged Phil, happy to be able to use his arms again.

 

 

“How was that for you?” Asked Phil a few minutes later, cuddling into Dan’s chest. 

 

 

“Perfect. Thank you.” Answered Dan, kissing Phil again. “Welcome back home Phil.”

 

 

“Welcome back home Dan.”


End file.
